Problem: Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{10(\cos(\frac{11}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{11}{12}\pi))}{1}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Answer: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $10(\cos(\frac{11}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{11}{12}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{11}{12}\pi$ and radius 10. The second number ( $1$ ) has angle $0\pi$ and radius 1. The radius of the result will be $\frac{10}{1}$ , which is 10. The angle of the result is $\frac{11}{12}\pi - 0\pi = \frac{11}{12}\pi$ The radius of the result is $10$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{11}{12}\pi$.